One Hell of a Vampire
by youwin-youlive
Summary: Alice Tolbert is lucky enough to be alive. As a young child, she lost both her parents. She has absolutely no memory of them, and lives on the streets, and her only companion a kitten. She can't have it worse, right? Well, wrong.
1. Chapter 1

_**Description: Alice Tolbert is lucky enough to be alive. As a young child, she lost both her parents. She has absolutely no memory of them, and lives on the streets, and her only companion a kitten. She can't have it worse, right? Well, wrong.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. I wish I did. And I wish I had the drawing skills and creativity of Yana Toboso. But I don't. **_

_**AN: This will go off of both the anime and manga… most likely the anime in the beginning, and manga later. **_

_**CAUTION! SPOILERS!**_

Tucking her knees in closer to her chest, young Alice Tolbert shivered as tendrils of sunlight licked the goose bumps riddling her pale skin. The wind whipped through her dark hair, tangling the weaving strands. It stung her eyes as it lashed her face, and she reached up with a trembling hand to tuck it behind her ear. Immediately, invisible fingers stretched out of the breeze and pulled them free.

To her right, she heard a pitter-patter of claws, and she extended her hand. A soft furry head belonging to her tabby kitten appeared. The black fur, with several dazzling white spots encircling its paws and the tip of its waving tail, bristled in the cold night, and it snuggled up to the girl.

"Artemis," Alice mused, "you must be thirsty. Stay here. I'll be right back." She stood up, rubbing her hands together as she exhaled her warm breath onto them, ad the lungful of air dispelling in the air as a hot puff of fog.

She strolled down the street, passing by several open shops. Casually she dropped down, closed her fingers around a milk bottle, snatched a baguette cooling on the windowsill and kept walking, pressing the things to her body under her cloak as she attempted to look relaxed.

"Hey! Where did the—you!" Alice stole a glimpse backwards and saw a shaky, accusing finger pointing at her. "Come back here!"

She considered arguing her way out of this, but instead she twirled around, her hair batting her eyes, and took down the street, still clutching the food and drink.

Thudding footsteps echoed off the ground behind her, and she pushed herself to go faster. She ducked under people, slipping between their arms. Sure, she didn't have as long legs as the man chasing her, but she was small, lithe and agile. Darting down the alley between two looming buildings, she paused behind some scattered trashcans, holding her breath. She heard the pounding footsteps rush past the alley, and the tense, poised muscles in her body relaxed.

Releasing a sigh, she took a small swallow of the milk, then got up again, and jogged back to Artemis.

The cat mewed at her owner, and Alice bent down, pouring half of the liquid into a small hole in the ground. Artemis immediately padded over, her small pink tongue darting in and out of her mouth as she lapped up the drink thirstily, attempting to quench her dehydrated stomach.

Alice smiled slightly, and left a small portion of the loaf of bread next to the cat. Then, slowly, she tore off small pieces, the soft thready inside of the crust warm enough to nearly cause her to drop it. She hummed in satisfaction as she finished the food, and drank a bit of the milk. This could hold her off for a day or two.

"The question is," she muttered to herself, "is if I can return to that shop to steal again. They saw my face. I was stupid for turning around… Maybe I can just steal the milk, he never notices that anyways…." Despite having no education, Alice was extremely inquisitive and intelligent. Maybe not academically in all ways, but she was a child prodigy for having no proper schooling.

Artemis licked up the last drops, and Alice ripped apart the bread into even tinier shreds, and the kitten ate them quickly. When it had eaten its fill, it pattered over to Alice and curled up between her legs.

As night fell upon, the last rays of sunlight peeking through the clouds disappearing over the horizon, Alice pulled a tattered old blanket over herself as she found shelter in the nearby forest.

The breeze tickled her skin and she shivered, but Artemis's tiny tongue against her hand brought a tiny smile to her face.

Rolling over in her makeshift bed, Alice yawned. Moments later, sleep claimed the girl.

Alice awoke groggily to the movement of being jostled around. "Huh…? Am I still dreaming?"

A sweet, seducing voice barely reached her ears. "Shh, little one. Just go to sleep. It'll be over soon." A terrible nagging feeling tugged at the back of her mind, screaming _Wake up! It's a trick!_ However, she was too tired. Instead, she fell asleep once more.

When she woke for the final time, she felt a cool breath brushing the back of her neck, jolting her into full consciousness. Her nerves in her frozen limbs seemed to have been disconnected, and she was barely able to move them. Nevertheless, she had just enough strength to turn around to see who was behind her.

An ear-shattering scream rang through the air before an icy pale hand slapped over her mouth, shutting her up. Terror coursed through her veins as an off-white face appeared before her, lips peeled back to reveal pearly white razor-sharp teeth. "Hello, little—"

Immediately Alice's hand shot out and she punched the stranger in the face. At least she thought she did, because when she felt her hand connect, it had been like she'd let out everything she had on diamond. She heard a _crack!_ and searing pain coursed through her arm. "Agh!" Clutching the hand to her chest, she hissed in pain.

The stranger was unfazed. He just wiped off the smudge of her blood with his thumb, and his scarlet red eyes stared at the smear on his finger.

With a quick movement, his pink tongue flicked out of his pale lips and licked up the blood, much to Alice's disgust. "Delicious."

She managed to open her mouth and gasp out a few words past the throbbing; "Who are you?"

"I,"—she just realized that the man was did not have an English accent, in fact, it was one she had no knowledge of—"am…" He trailed off, a masochistic smile crossing his face. "I am your worst nightmare."

Alice felt another burning pain in her neck that made her broken bones feel like a pinprick. Then, all went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

"My, my, what is this?" A soft, velvety voice filled the air.

A younger boy's voice replied, "What is it, Sebastian?"

"A young girl… Young Master." Sounds began to sift and separate in Alice's head, and she began to come to. However, her body ached and her limbs were frozen, as if somebody had gone and turned off her brain. "I do not recognize her; she doesn't seem to be of high social standing."

The young earl tapped the tip of his cane with a gloved finger, unsure of himself. "Pick her up and bring her into the carriage. I can't just leave somebody unconscious on the street."

"As you wish, My Lord." Strong arms hefted up the girl, and she felt her arm hang loose in midair. "She seems to be about your age, but she may be a tad taller than you." Ciel scowled.

"Just shut up."

One bumpy carriage ride later, Alice was delicately lifted from the plush leather seating and cradled in a man's arms. "Oh, who's that?" It was a female.

"She's kind of cute!" This speaker was male, or at least that's what Alice assumed—he had a rather high-pitched voice.

"Step aside, Meyrin, Finnian." Soon after, Alice was gently dropped onto a soft, lush mattress that barely dipped under her weight, and the tenseness in her muscles slowly unknotted. "She requires rest. She's been… injured." Sebastian spoke as if he knew something nobody else did. "Now, out. Dinner won't prepare itself. And we have a guest tonight."

Alice awoke, sheen of sweat on her face as she gasped. A sudden burst of fire in her throat had woken her, and she clawed at her empty stomach, bending in pain. Her eyes searched desperately, and relief filled her body as she spotted a teacup perched upon the mahogany nightstand. Her hand reached out and grasped the china.

She choked the water down, and for a brief second felt peace, but immediately the flame flared up once more and she doubled over in bed.

"My lady?" A brisk rapping at her door interrupted her and she rasped,

"Come in."

A black-clad male butler with brilliant blood-red eyes entered the room silently, shutting the door behind him, banishing the flood of light back into the hallway, though he wielded a small candelabra. "You may feel better if you drink this." His height came close to intimidating Alice as he presented another teacup resting on an intricately designed saucer.

Alice took the cup gratefully, and without a second thought downed it. The liquid was rather sweet, delicious and irresistible. Not a moment later was the girl finished with the contents, and set it down in the saucer. Her sharpening vision took note of the scarlet droplets clinging to the sides of the cup, and an alluring scent pulled her toward it.

"Is this—?"

"Blood, my lady."

"Blood?" Her grip on the cup tightened until her knuckles were whiter than thought possible, and her eyebrow twitched. "Do you think I'm a cannibal of some sort?"

"You did seem to rather enjoy it. And in a sense, you may actually be."

Her jaw fell open but she quickly shut it. "It's extremely rude to accuse people of that." The butler's fuchsia eyes flashed, and Alice was taken aback, but chose to ignore it.

"Well, you are no longer human." This time her bottom lip fell and she didn't close it until she glanced down at her hands once more, as if expecting fuzzy brown fur to spout out from it, or paws to have replaced her hands. She glanced at the moon—it was full and bright, illuminating the whole room, overpowering the dim lighting of the candle. However, her skin did appear a bit paler, though it may be an effect of the silvery moonlight. "I think this may serve of some use." A small, palm-sized mirror was thrust in front of her.

"Thank you…. I didn't catch your name."

"Sebastian Michaelis, my lady. Faithful butler to the Phantomhive."

"Phantomhive? How did I end up in his manor?" She recalled the name coming up several times in the paper. Holding up the mirror, she examined herself and dropped the object in surprise, the glass shattering in a myriad of crystalline pieces reflecting in the silver light.

"Surprised?"

As she glanced into the mirror, her usual aquamarine irises had disappeared, replaced by a glittering scarlet. "I—what—?"

"My lady, I do not know how this has happened, but you have been transformed a vampire. I'm sure you're familiar with what they are?"

"They're not _real_. You're _absurd_, that's what you are!"

"As the Earl Phantomhive's butler, I have been told to never tell lies. And I am not lying here."

"The earl is still human, correct?"

"Oh yes. _He's_ human. Petty boy."

Wrinkling her nose, Alice muttered, "And do all humans smell like you? I apologize, but… you have a strange scent." If possible, it smelled both appealing _and_ repulsive.

"No, humans don't share the same scent with me. They smell more alluring to both of us than we do to each other."

She pulled this information apart quickly and examined it. Tilting her head, her ebony hair brushing her folded legs; she scrutinized the red eyes of the person before her. "You're not human either, are you?"

Sebastian smirked, his eyes flashing fuchsia for a split second, his pupil dilating into snake's slits. "You're much smarter and more perceptive that I would have taken you for. Perhaps you'll be useful to the Phantomhives."

"What are you then? Fairy?"

His eyebrow twitched and he sighed, shutting his eyes. He brought a hand to his mouth and took the glove between his teeth, the silky material sliding off of his skin.

Catching the glove in his other hand, he displayed the symbol on the back of his hand. Alice quickly recognized it as the Faustian Contract, the demon's seal. "Are you a Satanist?"

"I must be, since I am a demon."

A tremor shook her body. "A demon?"

"For a girl off the streets, you _are_ intelligent. Maybe you should join the Phantomhive forces."

"And why should I?" She lifted her chin, defiant. "What good are you to me?"

"We can provide you with shelter, clothing, food, money, and a job."

Pursing her lips, Alice stood up, and walked across the room to the vanity. Her hand brushed the polished word as she twirled around. "I agree. But do I have the power to leave when I wish? I'm not confined to the house, correct?"

"Of course not. The master never realizes anyways."

"I've heard rumors. That Phantomhive is the dog for Her Majesty, and they perform strange… tasks. Is this true? Tell me the truth."

Sebastian collected the cups and opened the door. Before closing it, he says, "Yes. I'll be expecting your answer in the morning."


End file.
